Research in our laboratory demonstrating a variety of neuromotor and behavioral abnormalities as well as physiological deficiencies in male rats subjected to prenatal nutritional insult has stimulated interest for assessing the measurements of differential sensitivity and effects to a given drug by the administration of selected pharmacological compounds. The current social problem of drug abuse among areas where poverty is the only known existence has a deep relationship with malnutrition, and it is hoped that if these effects prove significant, they will provide a better understanding to predict this interaction with analagous states in man. Such areas spawn the highest percentage of users of drugs of abuse. Drugs to be tested are these selected psychotropic agents: D-amephetamine, morphine, phenobarbital, alcohol, and tetrahydrocannabinol. It is also hoped that these studies may provide a clue to the solution of the costly problem of rehabilitation.